Dem Abs
by Sparrow'sArrow
Summary: Cassie sees Nightwing's Abs... and it goes downhill from there. R&R. TWO-SHOT. So.. yeah. ENJOY THE RANDOMNESS AND ROMANCE! Wonderbird!
1. The Most Embarrassing Event

**I'm so sorry... But this has been eating at me for MONTHS. Seriously. Stupid and pointless little One shot, but can become more if wanted.**

**OC but plays A MINOR role. She knows That Cassie is Wonder girl, and she knows about the team.**

**Disclaimer: ... Really? Are you friggin' serious?  
**

**Warning: Pure CRACK, Out Of Character, And very much parodied. **

**Set in INVASION. **

* * *

Cassie's POV

It really isn't my fault. It really isn't. He left the training gym door open- really, wide open- and took off his training (muscle) shirt, leaving only his black and white domino mask, the black training pants, GR/BLK/WH running shoes and bare chest. I watched him training on the rings, the UN-even bars, and saw him beat the absolute _hades_ out of every single training dummy there was in the gym at that time.

His pectoral muscles were defined and firm-looking, He had biceps and triceps to spare and he had _**THE**_ sexiest 6-pack ANYONE had seen. It was was no secret he was tall either, my Mom said it was all in the legs. And Holy cow, Nightwing had a pair of some _fine _looking legs- In short, he had the body of a god, and believe me, i know what I am talking about- not just ANY god though- A sex god.

My boss is a sex god, and... he's seen me.

Gosh Darn it.

* * *

**The next day at Cassie's high school 3rd period...**

"So... **_Nightwing_**,huh?" Minerva, Cassie's BFF asked teasingly.

"...Shut up." Cassie half growled, half whispered back.

"I will... for now."

Cassie groaned. This was going to be a VERY long day.

* * *

**The Cave, later on that day...**

"Stay focused, Cassie."

'IT'S SORTA HARD BOSS- IF YOU WEREN'T SUCH A DARN **SEX GOD** I WOULDN'T HAVE A PROBLEM CONCENTRATING!' I thought-or at least _Thought_ I had thought.

Not only did i say it out loud- oh no- I practically screamed it, IN FRONT OF THE ENTIRE TEAM. If that wasn't embarrassing enough.. i didn't exactly say 'DARN' either.

The team burst out laughing at Nightwing's- and My- crimson coloured face(s).

Oh gods, this is so embarrassing. **_HERA, WHAT IN ZEUS' NAME DID I EVER DO TO YOU! SERIOUSLY, BESIDES BEING BORN?!  
_**

* * *

**Poor Cassie!**

**So.. Good? Bad? More?**

** QUESTION:**

**Should I add some Wonderbird?**

**R & R, happy readers!**

**- Sparrow with her Darn arrow**


	2. Conforting Cassie

**You're welcome. **

**R&R! **

**Disclaimer: I can't even get a job- what makes you think I own this? **

**Warning: Fluff,randomness,and a kiss!**

* * *

Robin's POV

I saw Cassie fly off quickly... Crying? That was not going to fly with me. I went after my gir- friend! My _Friend_ as she went upstairs to her quarters. I waited until she got inside before i knocked on her door. "Go away."

"Cass? It's me..."

"Robin...?"

"Can I come in?"

She sniffled. "Yeah."

I slowly turned the knob and walked inside. Cassie was underneath her covers and pillows, and I frowned. I hated seeing My _friend _upset. I sat on her bed and rubbed her shoulders, when she sat up and tackled me into a hug. Her face was in the crook of my neck, she was sitting on me and her strong arms were wrapped around my waist. I put my chin on her shoulder and hugged her back. She was full on sobbing now, Her tears were soaking my shirt but i didn't mind- much.

When she stopped crying her eyes were redder than my costume, and my shirt was no longer dry enough to where- Again, didn't mind, because I hated that shirt. Cassie sniffled and whispered,

"Thanks, Robin." She gave me a small smile.

"So... why are you sad?" I asked.

Cassie's POV

"So... why are you sad?" He asked. I looked down and blushed.

"You didn't hear?"

He shook his head, confused, "No.."

"It's a long story..."

Robin on leaned in further both interested and concerned. I sighed "Well..." I began...

* * *

**10 minutes later...**

* * *

Robin's POV

I chuckled at the story and her beat red face with her sheepish smile. I loved it when her face was the colour of her tight sweats that hugged her long muscular legs- Whoa! Bad Tim! Don't think about her that way!

A couple stray blonde hairs hid her face, and before I could stop myself, I reached forward and tucked it behind her ear. I cupped her chin,

" Cass, It wasn't THAT bad... it could have been worse..." I said. My face was probably as red as her's was. She and I made eye contact... then all space was gone... and her lips made first contact with mine.

Best. Day. Ever.

* * *

**EEEEE!**

**Was there enough Wonderbird for you?**

**REVIEW! No flames please- HELPFUL and CONSTRUCTIVE criticism only.**


End file.
